Third Base
by daytimedrama
Summary: Things are heating up between Danny and Lindsay. First base, Second Base and now we are on Third! Follow up one shot to Sierra.


Title: Third Base  
Author: daytimedrama  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Danny/Lindsay  
Content Warning: Fluff/Romance  
Summary: Things are heating up. First, Second and now we are on Third! Follow up one shot to Sierra.

A/N: This takes place a few weeks after Second Base. Thank you to kcaitlin for reading this. This is about as hot as I can write, so its pretty tame.

* * *

"Oh my god, Montana, you look awful!" I immediately regretted my phrasing. Actually she looked amazing. She was sitting on her bed; only a thin T-shirt and extremely short boxers covered her. One of her smooth shapely legs was propped up on a pillow and covered with an ice pack.

"Aw thanks, Danny. You sure know how to flatter a girl," she said sardonically.

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that you didn't tell me how bad it was."

"Yeah, yeah, keep going. You're digging pretty deep now."

"Well when you said you got roughed up taking down a suspect, you didn't say you were actually hurt. What's wrong with your ankle?"

"Oh it's not that bad, it's just twisted. I'll just be hobbling around for awhile. I really should know by now that I shouldn't try to run after suspects in high heels. Running and four inch heels, it's a bad combination. Sierra is just disappointed I can't go with them to the water park. So she's staying with Elise tonight so I don't have to drive her over there in the morning. Not a bad deal, I avoided the crazy lines of a theme park on a holiday weekend and I get the morning off. It'll be so nice to sleep in for a change," she really was trying to make the best of her bruised ego.

"Can I get you anything?" I wanted to tell her how worried I was, how if anything happened to her I might just die.

"Nope. I'm fine for now, I'm just going to watch a movie and relax. You are welcome to join me." She patted the space next to her on the bed. It seemed very intimate to be invited onto her bed even if it was just to watch a movie. We had an interesting relationship right now. We had become parents who kissed, but we hadn't progressed past very heated make out sessions. I had to control myself not to launch myself at her. I shrugged off my jacket and kicked off my shoes, and settled myself next to her. She smelled so wonderful, like honeysuckle and jasmine, and all the fear that consumed me when I thought she had been hurt, drained out because of her proximity. She shifted and snuggled closer to me and placed a sweet kiss on my neck. While we watched the movie, she didn't say anything. She loved to watch horror movies but was always scared and had to half hide and still continue to watch. She started out by grasping my T-shirt. After the heroine started to receive mysterious phone calls, she was half on top of me. Then her hand started to sneak under my shirt and she aimlessly traced my abs and occasionally her soft fingers would dip below the waist band of my jeans. I was in hell, or perhaps heaven. After the suspected murderer turned up dead, Lindsay had threaded her leg in between mine. I was trying very hard to control my arousal, but I just wanted to flip her over and kiss her senseless, but she was convalescing and we weren't quite at that level yet. I groaned huskily, and she pretended not to hear me.

After the heroine had a surprising shootout with the real murderer, Lindsay shifted in my arms sharply and yelped.

I was instantly sobered, "Are you okay Lindsay? Is it your ankle?"

I scooted down between her legs and cupped her ankle. The ice pack was no longer cold. One of my hands gently held her foot, surveying the swelling. My other hand traveled up her calf, soothing and stroking. It was her turn to moan and I realized what an intimate position we were in.

"Maybe you should kiss it to make it better," she suggested. Her voice was husky and full of lust. I looked up at her from my position; she looked positively mischievous and highly aroused. That was as good an invitation as I was going to get. I started by gently kissing her ankle, as my hands started to lead up her legs. I placed a kiss on the inside of her knee. Her fingers trailed through my hair. My hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and my lips followed. She wrapped her leg around my back. I went to slip off her shirt but stilled.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I managed to get out. I was almost afraid to ask. Afraid she would change her mind. I wanted this so badly. Lindsay was breathing deeply now.

"Please Danny."


End file.
